Dean has fun
by monkeymuse
Summary: My first Fic. Dean gets to play the 360's AC/DC pack. Just wanted to try this My sons love Supernatural and ACDC so here it is. please be kind. I own nothing.


Notes: This is my very first try at writing a fan fiction. I have had this story running around in my head for a few days now and I just have to try and get it out and see what you guy think. Please be kind, but be honest otherwise how will I learn. I do not have a beta not sure how to get one. Please let me know how if you would like. I think it is a weak begining but I just wanted to dean Dean a little fun. Not sure if I did that here Let me know.

Disclaimer: The boys are not mine. I wish they were, but alas they belong to Eric and the CW. I am only playing in his fun little sandbox.

Dean has Fun!!!!

The boys pulled into the parking lot hoping to get a few hours of sleep before they have to start the hunt. "Stupid one horse town, the damn streets rolled up at midnight. I mean Damn Sam you ever heard of a town that's bar closes at midnight. We needed to make some money." Dean growled.

"You know, not very one stays up all night dude. This is the Bible belt be glad they have bars here." Sam rolled his eyes as Dean just keeps going on about the bars. "Go to sleep Dean. We have to start early in the morning to get this hunt done. I for one do not want to be here all day. Let's just find the old man's grave salt and burn his ass and be done. In out that all we have to do."

"Yeah, sounds easy." Dean said. He looked out at the store that was just closing up for the night the night manager just locking up the side door as she closed for the night. Dean noticed the fact that the lady was not paying attention to what was going on around her. He saw the two large men closing in on her from behind the trash bins. She was jugging her purse, paper work and the shop keys never saw them coming. "Damn it to Hell!! Come on Sam." Dean rumbled as he jumped from the car. "Dean what the Hell?"

Sam run after his brother who had started running toward the buildings left side entryway. As he neared the building he heard a woman's scream and heard Dean cursing. Rounding the corner he saw his brother down on the ground with a woman bending over him. "Son of a Bitch lady, I'm on your side." Dean was saying. "I know I am so sorry. I just have never used this stuff before and you ran up behind me so fast. You scared me to death and I just sprayed them and they took off. Then I just turned and there you were. I am so sorry. Does it hurt?" the lady rambled on. "Does it hurt? What the Fu????? What kinda question is that you just pepper sprayed me!!! What do you think?" Sam could not help but laugh when he heard his brother. "Hey, shut up or I will kill you Sam. It is sooooo not funny. This shit hurts!!" Sam looked at the woman who was trying to help Dean to his feet, "Are you alright Ma'am? Are you hurt?"

"No, NO! I am fine. I sprayed them with my pepper spray and they ran. I guess it could have been that they saw Him running up behind me also. But any way they ran off before they hurt me. I turned to run away to and I saw him running at me so I sprayed him to. I am so very sorry. I was just scared." The teary woman said. "By the way my name is Sandra Deanette. But everyone either calls me Deanette or little dean."

Dean looked up at her, "Your name is Deanette. What you use to be a guy or something?" he raise his eye brow then winced when it made his eyes sting again. Sam tried to step on his foot but Dean knew it was coming and moved it before he could. "Ummm No. My dad had all girls and wanted a boy to carry one his name. And since I'm the baby, and a girl I got stuck with Deanette the only way he could think to make Dean sound like a girl's name. Come on let's get your eyes washed out. I have water in my car."

Sam helped Dean to walk to the Deanette, small compact car. "Here ya go one cold bottle on water to help your eyes. Again I am so sorry about your eyes. At least those great lashes kept most of the spray out." She pointed out. "You know you are one odd chick!" Dean said. She only smiled at him. "So where you boys staying at?"

"Nowhere tonight. Just passing through town. My names Sam and this is my brother Dean."

"Well if you guys want you can stay the night at my place. I trust you are not killers seeing as how you saved me and I kinda sprayed you with mace. It is the least I could do for you. You can even play my sons 360 if you like." She offered.

Dean and Sam agreed to stay the night only to get to sleep in a bed. Once they arrived at the house and entered the large living room they saw the TV with the rock band kit hooked up to it. "What's this?" Dean asked her. "Oh that is the coolest game ever. It's called Rock band and I just got the AC/DC pack for it. I love them and so does my six year old. He loves to play that game. Would you like to play?"

Sam rolled his eyes at the question. "Sure. How?" " I can show him mom!" a little voice shouted from behind the bedroom door. Dean Looked at the little boy who walked out of the room wearing a _Black Ice AC/DC. _"Sure Mike. Just be nice to them they may not have played the game before." She said.

Mike looked up at the men and gave Dean his microphone and asked "Can you sing or do you want to do bass or Drums. I am the lead guitar." Dean grinned at the kid, "I know the words. If that is what you need to know little dude." Then he looked at Sam. "I guess I will do the Drums. Always wanted to play the drums." Once the game was up and running the boys started to play. Sandra stood in the back ground watching the group play. She had never seen grown men get into the game so fast. The older one was head banging along with Highway to hell and he sang. The younger darker haired one keep banging his drum sticks together. It took Sam a few tries to get the hang of the drums, when his bad playing got them booed off stage the other two would look at him and Dean would tease him. "Sammy Dude you SUCK!!! A blind duck could play better than you." Which cause little Mike to add in his two cents. "You play like a girl." Which just made Dean laugh all the harder. Mike looked at Dean and asked if he would like to be lead. "Sure how hard can it be. Sam's final good at the drums now. Can you do the singing or the bass?" Once the guitar was in his hands Dean turned into a five year old. Jumping around rocking the guitar up and down like he was on stage, and still he sang with the songs, all 18 of them.

"Mike baby you have to go to bed now sweet heart. Can Sam and Dean still play your games?"

"Sure Mom. Night guys. Dean you Rock!" he yelled as he ran to his bedroom.

Sandra Deanette when to bed shortly after, her son did. She showed the boys where the bathroom was and where the other games were. Then she when to turn in with her son. Giving Dean and Sam her bedroom. When she got up the next morning both the boys where still sitting on the sofa with controllers in hand. Dean jumping a little lending his controller the way he wanted Phoenix to go. "You know Sammy the point to not to get hit by the Berserker. DUDE Run!! Where are you! I am down come and revive me. Hurry she gonna stomp me. Thanks Dude. Damn Sammy move out of her way!" Sam for his part just bit his lower lip and tried to avoid the berserker. "Damn Dean lay down some cover fire I am getting killed here. Dude you SUCK!!"

Sandra just smiled at the two of them. They looked so young sitting there, relaxed into the game. No worries at all Jus the here and now of playing. Something she could tell they rarely had, judging from the worry lines in Dean's brow. For the night they were kids playing simple little games just being brothers, just being free. She cleared her throat to let them know she was there. "Have you boys slept at all?"

"Ummmm No we kinda stayed up all night playing games. This Gears of War Rocks." Dean said. "Thank you for letting us stay here last night it was nice. But we have to get going." Sam said.

"You boys be good and try not to scare anymore of the people you save." She smiled as she watched them leave in the beautiful 1967 impala. She could hear the music as they drove off; it was AC/DC back in black.


End file.
